Moneda de Cambio
by lauz9
Summary: "Después de la hipocresía del protocolo, reúno todo el valor que poseo obligándome a mirar hacia la multitud, solo que ya no tengo 17 años y hace mucho tiempo que no tengo a quién buscar." Reto de los mini-fics de Agosto del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Johanna Mason.


**Moneda de Cambio**

Summary: "Después de la hipocresía del protocolo, reúno todo el valor que poseo obligándome a mirar hacia la multitud,solo que ya no tengo 17 años y hace mucho tiempo que no tengo a quién buscar." Reto de los mini-fics de Agosto del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Johanna Mason.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins.

.

 **Moneda de Cambio**

 **.**

 _ **Johanna POV -**_

El amanecer nace en el horizonte con los primeros rayos de sol y aunque para algunas personas anuncia la llegada de un nuevo día, para otras quizás uno de los últimos.

No puedo ignorarlo. En el aire se siente la muerte y la desolación tan características en el día de la cosecha, y a pesar de que ningún niño corre peligro este día, el ambiente se siente peor que cuando temen por ser elegidos.

El día que anunciaron el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco las cosas cambiaron para los que logramos sobrevivir. Ese día se decidió nuestra suerte. Ese día se dictaminó nuestro destino.

Regresaba de un viaje del capitolio y como cada vez que volvía me sentía muerta en vida. No tenía ánimos de nada y mucho menos de la emisión nocturna del capitolio, sin embargo, algo era diferente esa noche y en cuanto entré fui atraída hacía la transmisión. Frente a mis ojos apareció el Presidente Snow quién, con toda la hipocresía que tenía para dar, escupió las palabras que nos condenarían a vivir nuestra peor pesadilla. La tarjeta era clara: volveríamos a ser elegibles, o en mi caso, volvería a escuchar mi nombre en la cosecha.

Las siguientes semanas, los pocos Vencedores del distrito, fuimos vistos como infortunados. No podíamos evitar encontrarnos en cada rostro culpa e incluso pena por nuestro destino, porque aunque esa tarjeta significaba un año de paz para quienes tenían hijos en edad de cosecha, el precio que nosotros teníamos que pagar por su dicha era demasiado.

Estar en casa me hace recordar quién fui antes de los Juegos, aunque de eso, ya casi no existe nada. Volver es solo simbólico; la Johana que era murió el día que me fui y solo quienes han pasado lo que yo pueden entenderlo.

Es algo ridículo que estando aquí piense en esa vida que una vez imaginé. Nunca quise lujos ni mucho menos riqueza, solo quería un hogar y una familia que amara nuestro distrito tanto o más que yo, lamentablemente, de ese sueño, solo los árboles y esta vieja casa son lo único que me queda.

La hora pactada arriba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y aunque soy consciente que no tengo porque hacerlo, he decidido mi destino.

El camino es igual al que recorrí años atrás. Las mismas casas aparecen a mi paso e inclusive los mismos árboles. Casi puedo decir que nada ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí, pero estoy equivocada porque algo ha cambiado y he sido yo.

Cuando llego a la plaza situada frente al palacio de justicia, las personas se apartan de mi camino y de quienes como yo, estamos condenados. Me sitúo en mi lugar haciéndome partícipe de este circo, pero estoy sola puesto que soy la única Vencedora con vida en nuestro distrito. A mi derecha veo a los pocos Vencedores varones que hemos conseguido – ninguno después de mí, lamentablemente – y a pesar de lo difícil que es toda esta situación, es algo gracioso pensar que a pesar de tanto sacrificio acabamos en el mismo lugar del que quisimos huir. Es como una mala broma del maldito destino o evidencia de nuestra propia estupidez.

La ceremonia pasa como de costumbre aunque solo nosotros no encajamos en la ecuación. Intento no pensar en lo que sucedió hace algunos años en mi propia cosecha, no quiero recordar los gritos de mi padre y mucho menos los de _él_ , pero de pronto, cuando dicen mi nombre, vuelvo a tener 17 años y estoy paralizada. No sé cómo reaccionar. Aprieto mis puños entorno a mi pantalón pensando que esto es una terrible pesadilla pero cuando escucho mi nombre ser pronunciado una segunda vez y sé que esto es inevitable. Obligo a mis piernas dar un paso seguido de otro fingiendo seguridad hasta llegar al escenario. Después de la hipocresía del protocolo, reúno todo el valor que poseo obligándome a mirar hacia la multitud,solo que ya no tengo 17 años y hace mucho tiempo que no tengo a quién buscar.

La ceremonia termina de forma abrupta después de que Blight es elegido para acompañarme. Nadie entiende que sucede y sin alguna miserable consideración somos conducidos a la parte posterior del edificio para tomar el que posiblemente será el último tren de nuestras vidas.

Dentro del tres, me permito cerrar los ojos dejando que el olor de los árboles impregne todo mi ser. Esta es quizás la última vez que pueda estar aquí y si algo quiero llevarme es la esencia mi hogar.

– ¿Tan pronto te has despedido? – pregunta una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte.

– _Arbolito_ … ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – pregunto exaltada.

– Sin tu mentor no iras a ninguna parte. – dice con esa sonrisa falsa que tan bien tiene ensayada.

– No. No irás. ¿Tu esposa?... ¿tu hijo?

– Tú también eres de mi familia aunque no te guste la idea. Ella lo entiende… ahora, cuidarte a ti es lo primordial.

No intento discutir. No hay otra opción. Parece tranquilo pero no me engaña, porque al verlo mirar hacia el Distrito que dejamos atrás sabe que no solo deja hojas sino su vida entera por una misión que no sabemos si podremos cumplir.

Desde el mismo día en que el primer Vencedor fue coronado Panem dictó su sentencia porque al salir, ya nos habían arrebatado hasta nuestra humanidad y darnos ese poder nos hizo invencibles. El castigo se hizo nuestra recompensa.

Snow lo ha entendido y para redimirse su poder, fuimos tomados como la moneda de cambio por una chispa que nació con un simple y que aunque quiera no podrá extinguir. La libertad ya no es un sueño, la hemos alimentado con cada gota de esperanza y ahora, ha llegado el momento de hacer que cada vida perdida en 74 años haya valido la pena.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Besos, Lauz.**


End file.
